


Something Fierce

by Talullah



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fierce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ldymus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ldymus).



> Many thanks to toestastegood for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for slashfest, for ldymusyc.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

One thing Jayne would like to know is why everyone seems to think he is so dense. Zoe trusts him enough for heisting but never lets him open his mouth when they are planning stuff. Wash barely contains his snickers every time he opens his mouth. Simon thinks they are all beneath him so he doesn't really count. Kaylee is sweet, but they don't talk the same language. River is just too weird for telling and Inara cares only for what Mal thinks even if she would deny it to her grave. It's not that they're unkind, just that they don't realize he can also have some pretty cool ideas now and then.

And then there is Mal. Mal ignores him. Mal thinks so little of his ideas that he barely raises an eyebrow when Jayne speaks. Mal does irrational things because of his high values, the ones he always pretend don't exist when Jayne wants to talk about them. So when Mal comes visiting his bunk in the dead of the night, Jayne is not always in a good mood. Mal knows his way with a man, knows where to touch and how to do it, but Jayne is more than a cunning piece of machinery.

On these days, Jayne will not yield easily, if at all; he has been belittled enough already. Mal always starts tender and sweet, kissing, nipping, sometimes even whispering little nothings they both know are not true but for that moment. They take off their clothes, neatly piling them in Jayne's chair, as if they are an old couple, and continue kissing and touching more and more, until Mal takes the initiative and takes Jayne.

Not on the ire days, though. Mal kisses, Jayne bites; Mal whispers, Jayne snorts; Mal tidily undresses, Jayne pops buttons and throws clothes to the ground. They roll on the tiny bunk, and Jayne angrily whispers his resentments in Mal's ear, as if they were words of the fiercest love. Mal tries to soothe, Jayne grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Sometimes he ties them. He likes the sight of Mal trying to set himself loose, wavering between excitement and irritation; not that the two feelings are all that different at times.

Even in those moments, they are always quiet. Jayne tries hard to break Mal's code of silence, but that's the only thing Mal never does, not even when Jayne bites harder, not even when Jayne makes him beg for more. One day Jayne will change that, he knows. He just has to keep on trying.

As much as Mal protests, Jayne knows he likes everything that is happening to him. Now and then Mal needs to let go of the helm, but he needs help in doing that. After the struggle is won, they lay side by side in the tiny bunk, letting their bodies cool before Mal dresses and leaves and Jayne turns to the other side and sleeps. Sometimes, just as Mal leaves, Jayne jumps from the cot, pins him against the beam and kisses him, hard and tender. Mal becomes boneless then, and Jayne has to give him a little push for the ladder. On those days, Jayne likes Mal something fierce.

 

 _Finis_  
_December 2006_


End file.
